Among The Shadows (Adopted)
by Isaacs-Laheys-Scarf
Summary: Panem hospital for the physicaly mentally and emontionly unstable is where i am. Clove had a rough child hood and has lots if problems but that all changes when she meet cato. R&R please. Rated T for langueg and sexuality. Written by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers, until chapter 9 where it has been continued by me! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Cloves POV)

I do not belong here allright i will admit i should but i dont want to. I wish i was normal which im not thanks to my parents. The two guards beside me are carrying my bags that got searched for anything that could hurt someone or myself then put through an x ray then i got checked seriously i can control myself. " well clove this is your room 2-A, the bathroom is at the end of the hall boys on the left girls on the right, then also you must be in bed by 10:00 an atleast trying to sleep by 12:00 everyone wakes up at 9:00 and this afternoon at 12:00 lunch is served so you have to go to the cafateria then after lunch is group meeting then after that is free time" says effie the woman who will be an escort to me like to all the new kids. There is 4 floors here bottom is the lobby offices cafateria the tv room activity room and group room. The 2nd floor is the rooms for the younger patients and the bathrooms for us then 3rd is older patients like 25 and up then 4th is storage. Effie goes to open the door and faintly i hear green day playing i know we get roommates but i have no idea who. Once effie opens the door a i walk in with the guards directly next to me. I seen a very large spikey haired blonde muscular boy that sits on a bed with a dark green comfiter. He has a ipod in his strong sturdy hands. " Cato this is Clove your new roommate now i have to go so please behave" Effie says and leaves i get m bags and sit on my bed I'm quiet i just unpack things and put things in the table that has drawers in it. The boy never takes his eyes off me the whole time. His eyes are beautiful but very tense it seems , they are a perfect shade if green but a bit aggressive. "Alright what? Why are you staring at me i know you have seen a girl before. What do i look stupid or something?" I say. He doesn't answer but his nostrils flare. " can you talk?" I ask with a bitchy doesnt do anything but keep his eyes on me. " wanna known what i dont want to be here anymore than you want me here so can we atleast try to get along and yes that means speaking terms it doesnt have to be a a big conversation we dont need to be friends i dont have friends but seriously can you stop staring at me like my hair is hot pink and my face is bedazzled and tattooed and like blue or something" i say. Then the boy gets off his bed and he is so much taller than i thought he has to be atleast 6'3'. He sits next to me on my bed " im Cato and your Clove? Right?" He asks and this is the first thing he has ever said to me. I nod i was right his voice is strong but not really gentle he sounds nervous and angry. " well i should let you know i have a multi-emotional disorder which means my emotions constantly change so i set off easy. I also have angerment issues and how effie puts it are mentally unstable im not good at controlling myself i have a few other things that are wrong we me but i dont know the scientific terms something about my anger and inability to socialize without it ending up with the other person covered in their own blood" he says." Whats wrong with you?" He asks. " i have angerment issues i used to cut myself i get nightmares all the time i set off real easy and i almost killed my brother." I say. "Hmm i guess we have one thing in common" he says.

Then cato gets up and leaves. Now im alone and strangly how used ti it as i am i dont like it right now. Then two attendents come in to bring me to lunch. The lunch that is served is some kind of pasta covered in tomato sauce and pamisean cheese then corn some mashed potatoes and a small chicken drumstick. I have no where to sit so i sit alone. I look at the other people here a tall a bit muscular but now where near to cato brunette boy walking next to a tall curvy blonde who has a pink sparkly tank top on with matching nails then a brunette with a braid sitting with a blue eyed blonde in a orange shirt then a red headed girl with really long is sitting next to a small dark skinned girl with dark brown hair an eyes to match. Also a tall dark skinned boy who has to be cato's height maybe taller then a blonde haired athletic looking boy with sea green eyes sits with a brown haired girl who looks like she is staring off into space. All of a sudden 3 people sit next to me. Cato, the blonde girl with the pink top, and the tall brown haired boy. "Hey clove do you mind if we sit here?" Cato asks he is only being nice because i have a knife in front of me and he knows i set off easy.i shake my head no. " oh this is glimmer and marvel." Cato says. " hi" glimmer says with a not so open mouth smile because she is afraid she will smudge her red lipstick on her teeth. Marvel just gives me a quick smile and looks back down at his food. " so why are you here?" Glimmer asks me taking a bite out of her food. " uh why are you?" I ask. " many reasons" she says and takes another bite of her food. "Drugs , and hooking plus not getting enough attention all the time" Marvel says his voice kinder than i thought. " excuse me?" I say. "Its why glimmer is here" he says with a smile and pokes his mashed potatoes with his fork. "Ass hole" glimmer mutters and Cato laughs a little. " so newbie you have cato as a roommate. You wont last a week his last roommate left in an ambulance" the brunette with a braid says and sits down with the red head and the blonde boy with the orange shirt next to her. " piss off Katniss" Cato says and stabs the chicken on his plate while his other hand tightens into his fist so hard his knuckles turn white. " so your name would be?" She asks me. " clove and yours is katniss sounds like a cats name Katniss" i say the last word slowly thinking about it it sounds like catnip. "Do your parents i dont know hate you". "No why" katniss asks me. "Then why did they name you katniss" i say. Marvel laughs." Do yours your what clover isn't that a flower or leaf" katniss says. " its clove and clove is a spice and do NOT say i am a spice girl and also it is better than something that sounds like catpiss" i say and smile. Cato smiles and Glimmer smiles causing her lipgloss to smudge a little . Katniss and the 2 others get up and leave. " well isn't she a bundle of joy" Glimmer says. " More like a bitch" I say. " well i highly doubt that you couldn't take Katniss" Cato says . A bell rings "ugh!" Glimmer says. "What" i say. "Group" marvel says as he gets hoo i think to myself this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! And again all credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

i

I sit on a chair in a dusty room with one window covered in metal bars. The lights are a mucky yellow color. I observe around the room well Cato is 4 people away from me. In the room is that little brunette girl who cant be older than 12, then the red head, katniss, marvel, that blonde boy, the tall dark skinned boy who apparently hates cato,then glimmer and the blonde haired boy with green eyes also the brunette he was sitting with at lunch. i notice one more person a brunette with a really short unangled bon cut that is in style right is the group doctor person thing i don't know what they call her. " so would any one like to share" effie says but the room stays silent. "Allright well everyone we have a new member this is clove" she says referring to me. "So everyone we will go around the room and tell your name, where you are from, and something about yourself." Effie tells them. She looks too the red head who sits next to her. "Um Im Farrah Hannlee, I'm 16 , I'm from Nashville Tennessee and i have a really good memory." The red headed girl finishes. The little brunette girl with eyes to match sits on her chair next to the red head swinging her little legs that wont touch the ground. "I'm Rue Wilkins, i am 12 years old, i'm from Atlanta Georgia, and i love music" she says a little the dark skinned tall boy "Im Thresh Andrew and im from Dallas Texas. Im 17 and o yeah well Cato and I DO NOT GET ALONG." He says. I look over at Cato his blue eyes now a deep shade of blue instead of light and his hands again are clenched in fists with his knuckles white. "Im Katniss Everdeen, Im 16, Im from Louisville Kentucky, and i sing sometimes". "Im Peeta Mellark , Im 16, Im from Nashua New Hampshire and i paint" says the blond boy who was with katniss at lunch."Im Johanna Mason Im 23 Im from Asheville North Carolina and I dont want to be here" "Im Marvel Culpur im 16 Im from Seattle Washington and I used to play video games". "Im Cato Evans im 17 Im from Mercy falls Minnesota and i have 4 older brothers." "Im Finnick Odair Im 24 Im from Orlando Florida and I like to surf" "Im Annie Cresta Im 22 Im from New Orleans Louisiana and i play the piano" " Im Glimmer Emerald Im 16 Im from Beverly Hills California and I love shopping". Now my turn i sit in my chair with my arms crossed "Im Clove Rosan Im 14 Im from Bangor Maine and I had 2 dogs" i say its something easy. "So we will be doing partner projects you and your partner will have to be a hobby you have in comman and do something related to it" effie says. Oh god who will i be stuck with. "So you will partner up with your roommates and since we do not have another set of roommates for 5 and 7 Farrah you and Johanna will have to pair up" effie annouces great so im with cato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! All credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

Im stuck walking in the halls alone I got in trouble for snapping at Katniss. We started to fight she called me a bitch and I threw the chair I was sitting in at the wall with a great force it busted a good amount of the wall.

Then Thresh started yelling and Cato started swearing and punches Thresh at one point. I honestly don't really like anybody here even Cato. I just had to realize what a conceited arrogant jerk he really is.

I walk past my room and I hear yelling and crashing. Great he is having another fit. I walk inside the room.

"What!" Cato yells

"I live here too!"

"So get out live somewhere else!"

"You live somewhere else!"

"No! I was here first!"

"Wow thats original. God are you like 5!"

"Agh! Just shut up!"

Well this is going to be so stupid to say.

"Make me"

Cato turns to me with a glare his eyes are dark. Cato hits me really hard but I throw a book at him. I don't know where it hits him but it does.

Suddenly he is calmer. He punches the wall and runs out. Well he did hit me hard enough to bleed because now my cheek is bleeding.

"Asshole" I mutter.

Seriously what is with him lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**All credit to PrettylittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

Its been 2 days since Cato and I had that fight. He just keeps getting worse.

I guess he was telling the truth when he said he was bipolar. Its nighttime and Cato has his headphones on while I stare at the ceiling.

Why couldn't I have gotten a girl roommate so I didn't have to feel awkward trying to sleep.

"Im sorry"

I look over at him wondering if he is asleep and mumbling or singing or talking to me.

"Im sorry clove. Im sorry I punched you"

"Im sorry I threw a book at you"

"Its okay"

"We are so weird"

"I know"

"What are you listening too?"

"This is war by 30 seconds to mars"

"I love them. Thats my favorite song by them"

"Really?"

"Yeah really I don't live under a rock"

"So you wanna play 20 questions?"

"Five only Im tired"

"Okay 5 questions each. Ladies first"

"Okay Cato. How long have you had what ever emotional disorder?"

"4 years. What do you have?"

"Bipolar. So do you have family?"

"Yeah I have a brother Brutus he's here too has things I have but worse I am one of the few people he will talk to. Do you have family?"

"No i used to but things didn't work out well. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah but I was 7 and it was my cousin in truth or dare so I don't think that would count. Are you a Virgin?"

"Personal but yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yep. I just told you I have never really kissed a girl so yeah. What did you want to be when you grew up you know before trapped in this hell hole"

"A singer I know its unrealistic but I was a 5 year old with big expectations. Why are you here?"

"My mother didnt know how to handle a kid who was a bit different then shipped me here when I was 11. This is also a rehab center, i broke the lower part of my spinal cord. Its amazing I can even move from the waist down let alone walk or do anything I can do. Why are you here?"

"My father used to beat me. My mom did nothing and let him. He never sexually abused me but he hit me all the time punched me kicked me. He started to do to that when I was 5. I grew violant and took it out on my brother once. My father never beat him so I snapped. I broke my brothers nose, right hand, and he got 22 stitches. He wasn't mad at me though I think he knew I was bound to snap at one point. My father continued to beat me for years my mother would get drunk to escape it and ignore it and my brother was never home. One of the neighbors reported noise complaints and my school noticed the bruises and cuts on me. That was 2 years ago and I have been in foster care since"

"Oh I'm sorry i asked"

"No Cato its okay. I have never told anyone before and its better that I did"


	5. Chapter 5

**All credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

Since we have that project with our partners soon Cato and I are working on it.

I lie on the window sill in one of the lounging room singing to myself while Cato spins around in a spinny chair next to me.

"Are you going to do that till you throw up?" I ask Cato while he keeps spinning.

"No, go back to singing"

"We need to find something in common we cant really even stand each other"

Cato stops spinning and looks at me.

"Sports team? Mines The Lakers"

"But your from Minnesota. Um the Patriots I guess"

"Oh um Movie? Don't say Titanic because Im going to anything horror or Clash of the Titans"

"Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone. Yes I do like the Titanic but only seen it like 2 times"

"Singer?"

"Don't have one way too many"

"We have that in common we both love music"

"So?"

"So we can sing"

"Sing? Me? You? Sing? What?"

"Why not?"

"Its crazy"

"No my friend its something we have in common and it will work"

"Yeah right we most definitely like different types of music"

"You like skillet"

"So?"

"Me too. We can sing Awake and Alive"

"I guess we could try it"

"Okay lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

**All credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

Cato and I are in our room trying to figure out how to do this.

"Off key." I say to annoy Cato as he tries to sing. He wasn't off key I just like annoying him.

"No I wasnt!" Cato yells.

"I know I just like to annoy you" I say and smile.

"Why dont you sing" Cato says.

"Cause Im rusty"

"Do it. Its a team work project consisting on the 2 of us"

"Well this song is a duet"

"Then sing something thats a solo for now"

"

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

Burning red

Darling it was red

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah, red

We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head

Comes back to me, burning red

Yeah, yeah

'Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street" I just sang Taylor Swifts 'Red' to a boy who just wants me to sing so he wont get in trouble and couldn't care less.

Cato eyes are wide and he just stares at me. "Creepy much" I say.

"Wow. Your rusty seriously? Why would you say that? You sing a hell of a lot better than me." Cato tells me and by his expression I can tell he isn't lying.

"I used to sing as a kid I haven't in years. Not since..." I trail off not wanting to speak about my past.

"About what your parents did to you" Cato finishes for me.

"How did you know that" I ask him curiously.

"You talk in your sleep. You wake me up. Sometimes you scream. Sorry its hard not to hear." Cato says while he playing with his thumbs.

"You do too. Talk in your sleep a lot. Cry sometimes. Did your mom really throw you down the stairs?" I say to Cato.

"I don't want to talk about it Clove." Cato states a bit angrily and crosses his arms that look like they could snap a neck.

"Did she? You know what my parents did to me why wont you just tell me!" I yell at him angrily.

"Fine, YES my mom threw me down the stairs and my spine snapped thats why I am here and she didn't want me back either! At least you had a family my dad has been dead ever since I could remember!" Cato yells at me standing up.

"A family! If you think for one second I had a family! You know these stupid netting gloves I wear! Well I have a reason why they only cover my wrists and not my fingers!" I yell at him.

Cato gently grabs my arm and starts to pull the edge of the glove down thats near my 3/4 sleeve. Cato's eyes widen as he sees whats underneath.

"Did you do this?" He asks me looking down at the pink long bumpy scars in my wrist.

"No my dad did. I wouldn't do something for him when I was 11 and he cut me with a razor" I tell him pulling the glove back over the cuts.

"We seriously are screwed up people." Cato says.

"Yeah but Im tired and going to bed" I tell him and lay down.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I lay alone in the bath tub house now empty. The red liquid coming from my arm staining the pearl white tub.

What did I do to deserve this? I am going to just bleed out. Im 11. And I am going to die.

The door swings open and my father holding a razor. I scream knowing this wont end good.

"Clove!" A voice says. Its not my dad. Its sounds like my brother well around his age but it isn't.

"Clove WAKE UP!" It yells and my eyes come open.

My breathing is heaving and I realize I was sweating and crying. The boy. Cato. He sits at the edge of my bed.

"You okay? You were screaming real loud" Cato says.

"Your lucky I don't sleep with a knife anymore you scared me." I say trying to catch my breath.

"I scared you? You woke me up with your screaming" Cato says.

"Im sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" Cato asks me. I really don't want to tell him why I am. Dammit this is even more stupid then telling him.

I sit up and press my lips against his. He kisses me back surprisingly enough. I have never done this before so I really have no absolute idea what the hell Im doing.

I strange enough like kissing him. Wait did I just say that. I have to mentally slap myself. He hates me I hate him. But then why are we locked lips.

I don't even notice my hand is resting on his neck and his is on my waist.

Cato pulls back and moves away from me. "Clove Im sorry but I have a girlfriend"

He what?! He just told me the other day he has never kissed a girl and now he has a girlfriend. Why do I care? Im NOT jealous!

"Who?" I ask him.


	7. Chapter 7

**All credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

"Who?" I ask anxiously waiting for the answer of who Cato's girlfriend is.

"Katniss" he says. What!? Katniss freakin Everdeen . That bitch who called me clover and a spice girl!

Im furious. "Katniss!" I yell at him. "Since when are you dating her!"

"When you were in the silence room the other day after you tried to choke her after she tripped you. Everyone was asking her if she was okay i went for a walk and she came up to me started to talk to me. I told her to piss off but she kissed me and we kinda started dating." Cato says angrily.

"Wow I really know where I stand. When I started to actually think you weren't a jerk" I say angrily.

"Im not a jerk!" He yells and throws something.

"You rest my case" I say and flip back over. To go to sleep and Cato goes into his bed to sleep.

Why Katniss Everdeen ? Wait why do i even care ? Do I like him? No! Of course not! Maybe I do. And the worst part is Katniss knows it.

The next day...

At lunch Katniss sits next to Cato. Glimmer next to Marvel both of them staring daggers at her.

"Clove will you please tell Cato his hair looks sexy pushed back" Katniss says pushing Cato's hair back. He doesnt even seem to mind an he hates people touching him.

In my world she would be dead right now well I'd be choking her. Katniss is dangling Cato right in front of my face. But this is girl world all the fighting had to be sneaky.

"You hair looks sexy pushed back" I say and sit next to Glimmer. Katniss and Cato both looked shocked that I didn't punch her.

(A/N Mean Girls reference anyone reconize it? No? Yes? Okay)

There is a crash in the cafeteria and yelling and the guards come one.

A tall brunette boy is throwing things and thrashing around as the guards try to hold him down.

"Whose that?" I say looking over at the boy and the guards.

"My brother" Cato says.

"Thats Brutus?" Glimmer says a bit shocked. There isn't much resemblance between the two boys besides bone structure and there eyes.

"Yeah. Mentally insane now" Cato tells us.

The guards drag Brutus out but he is still fighting.

"How old is he?" Glimmer asks watching Brutus get dragged out.

"25"Cato answers. Wow. His brother is really bad. What happened to him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Marvel asks.

"He has so many things wrong I cant even remember" Cato says.

Cato turns to Katniss and she smiles and kissed his.

I can feel the jealousy rising in me. I clench my jaw staring daggers.

It takes 2 minuets for them to even break away for a second. I know Katniss doesn't even like Cato she is just doing this to piss me off.

I get up and leave I cant just sit here and watch them kiss.

I hate being jealous I hate everything!

I missed group and no one comes to find me. I sit in one of the trees hidden by everyone, the courtyard isn't even full.

One of my ear buds in while I look down at everyone around me.

"Get down Clove" a voice says and I look down to see Cato.

"How did you know I was up here?" I ask.

"I used to come here when I was upset it was a good place to think" Cato tells me and climbs the tree and sits next to me.

"So what you listening to?" He asks me.

"Wannabe" I say. I don't usually listen to the spice girls but my iPod was on shuffle and I'm to angry to turn it off shuffle.

"Didn't know you listen to the spice girls" Cato says.

"I don't."

"Oh, okay then. So why are you so mad at me?" He asks. Can he be stupider?

"You know" I tell him and close my eyes.

"No I don't... Are you jealous?" Cato asks a bit cocky.

"No! Why would I be jealous!" I yell at him.

"Because you like me just as much as I like you" he whispers in my ear that doesn't have the ear bud in.

What? He has a girlfriend did he just tell me he likes me?


	8. Chapter 8

**All credit to PrettyLittleFuhrmanizers!**

* * *

Clove POV

Im alone in the meeting room practicing singing. Well kinda just for fun and practicing the guitar too. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Im bullet proof. Nothing to lose. Fire away fire you take your aim. Fire away, Fire away. Shoot me down but I wont fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down but i wont fall I am titanium. Cut me down but its you have further to fall. Ghost town, haunted love. Raise your voice. But sticks and stones may break my bones. Im talking loud not saying much. Im bulletproof nothing to lose. Fire away. Fire away. Richet you take your aim. Fire away fire away. Shoot me down but I wont fall. Shoot me down but I wont fall. I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium. Stone hard machine guns firing at the ones who run. Stone hard as bullet proof glass. Shoot me down but I wont fall. Shoot me down but I wont fall I am Titanium. Shoot me down but I-"

"Wow"

I look up to find Cato leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Uh. This is embarrassing" I say putting the guitar down and Cato comes over next to me and sits.

"You never told me you could play" Cato says.

"You never asked" I say and shrug.

"Well we need to pick a new song. Its too hard to do. Maybe we could do Umbrella" Cato suggests.

"Crazy"

"Excuse me" Cato says getting angry clenching his fists and his jaw tightens.

"Not you Cato. The song. You drive me crazy its by Britney spears but the glee version is a duet." I explain and he relaxes.

"Sorry" he mutters looking down at his shoes.

"Its fine bipolar so... I get it" I say.

"We could try it"

"Yeah."

Before we even get the chance to start. Katniss walks in.

"Isnt it a little late to be alone." She says.

"Isnt a little late to be a bitch? I thought you were only like that in the morning" I say.

"Oh Fuck you"

"You too" I tell her and walk back to my room. Ugh! I hate her I really hate her! Why is Cato dating her. I am a bitch but she brings a new level to annoyance.

I really resist the urge to turn around step back into the room and beat the shit out of her. I hear them talking before I am out of hearing range. Its muffled but I can just pick up Katniss saying "I don't want you alone with her! I know you like her! Oh who am I kidding . . HER!"

What? Why is she so stupid? Cato of all people is not in love with me! We can barely stand each other!

I open the door to my room and go over to my bed and lie down.

I crawl under the covers pulling them up to my chin and just stare at the dark ceiling.

An hour later...

I am half way fallen asleep. Laying on my right side facing towards Cato's empty bed. My eye lids heavy and closed trying to get sleep.

The door to the room creaks open and quickly but quietly shuts. I am too lazy to open my eyes but by the sound of the floor boards creaking under that persons weight I know its Cato.

"Clove I know your awake" He says. Sitting on his bed I suppose because of the sound of the bed springs squeaking under his weight.

"No you don't" I mutter. Not really to be funny I don't want to talk to him.

"Yes I do...Katniss and I broke up.. She told me she just went out with me to piss you off" he says but I keep my eyes shut.

"That sucks. I don't like you like that she is just a filthy liar" I tell him turning over onto my other side so Im not facing him.

"Really? Everyone seems convinced but you Clove that you like me"

"Thats a lie" I mutter getting angry.

"Who the hell are you trying to convince, Clove? Because you sure arnt convincing me" Cato tells me his voice suddenly filled with anger.

"So? Why would you care even if I did ?" I ask angrily sitting up to look at him.

Cato comes over right next to me. His face inches from mine. He has dark circles around his perfect sky blue eyes, his blonde spiky hair messy, he looks really tired but still so gorg- Wait WHAT AM I SAYING!?

"Maybe I like you too" he whispers and leans in to kiss me.

I let him too and I kiss him right back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! okay so now the chapters from here on out, are written by me! So enjoy it!**

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING?! I yell at myself, you should never get this close to someone! Ugh I am so dumb! I stand up.

"Clove what's wrong?" Cato asks me.

"Please, just don't." I say trying to get him to shut up and look away. "Let's just go to sleep okay?"

"O-okay?" He stutters, getting into his own bed. I lay back down on my bed. Oh god what did I do? I start to finally drift off to sleep.

At 9 o'clock sharp, I'm up and in the shower getting ready for the day. OMG last night I kissed Cato! I am so excited! **(A/N: I know this is probably a little confusing, but remember shes bi-polar!)** I can't wait to see him! I towel dry my hair, put on some pink yoga pants, and a t-shirt, and walk out of the bathroom smiling.

"Why are you all smiley?" Cato asks me with a small smile on his lips. His perfect lips! man I just wanna kiss them again!

"Because of last night."

"Oh yeah last night." He smiles. "Clove, will you go out with me?" he asks me sweetly. Wow I've never seen this side of him before!

"Of course!" He takes my hand, and we head down to breakfast! When we sit down Glimmer says

"Awwwwwwww look at you 2! You are so adorable!" she says.

Finnick then turns to me. "Are you 2 dating?" he asks, and I nod and he smiles. "You guys will be a good couple! We can call you Clato!" I laugh at the strange couple name.

"Alright you do that Finn!" I tell him. I turn back to Cato who seems a bit... Different now. His mood must have changed... Darn!

"Hey, Cato." I smile at him.

"Hi." He grunts, as he's glaring at Thresh.

"Ready to sing today?" I ask him sweetly. He just grunts, well okay... I turn back to my food and scarf down breakfast and head to group.

At group everyone shows up, except for Cato. I bet he's at the tree.

"Miss Effie?" I ask the brightly colored woman.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go find Cato? We have to sing together." I tell her.

"Yes, but go quickly." I nod, and start down the hall. I head out to the tree, and sure enough, he's up there. I climb up there.

"Hey." I say. He stays silent. "We have to go sing now!" I say enthusiastically.

"I'm not singing!" He yells.

"Come on Cato! It will be fun!" I say. He grunts. Then I feel him push me, and then everything goes black.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Mwhaha! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please continue to read! And PLEASE review and tell me how I did! **


End file.
